During petroleum drilling, as the drill rod of a drilling device strikes into the earth gradually, a petroleum instrument (for example, inclinometer) set in the chamber of the drill rod will transmit the detected data to the ground successively, thereby the subsequent processing on the detected data may be realized by a ground device. As the drilling depth increases gradually, the position of the petroleum instrument will be deeper and deeper. It is known that the environment inside a drilling well is severe and it is harmful to the petroleum instrument. Therefore, it often occurs that the petroleum instrument is damaged; correspondingly, it also often occurs that the petroleum instrument is examined and repaired or replaced.
Generally, the petroleum instrument is placed on a base in the chamber of the drill rod. At present, once the petroleum instrument is damaged, it will be required that the drill rods should be pulled out of the drilling well, that is, the drill rods should be salvaged one by one, until the drill rod in which the petroleum instrument exists is salvaged, and then the petroleum instrument is replaced or examined and repaired. After the petroleum instrument is replaced or examined and repaired, it needs to be reinstalled into the corresponding probe, and then each drill rod should be reconnected to successively lower the drill rod into the drilling well. During the above process, the drill rods need to be disassembled and mounted one by one, thus there exist problems of large labor intensity, low efficiency and high cost, etc. Therefore, the present inventor provides a petroleum instrument salvaging system and a petroleum instrument hoisting system in the corresponding patent application. Wherein, by employing the petroleum instrument salvaging system and the petroleum instrument hoisting system, the salvaging and hoisting of a petroleum instrument can be realized respectively in the chamber of the drill rod, without pulling the drill rods out of the drilling well, thereby the problems of large labor intensity, low efficiency and high cost, etc., in the current mode of pulling the drill rods out of the drilling well may be solved.
During salvaging, the salvaging head of the petroleum instrument salvaging system is lowered along the chamber of the drill rod as driven by a lifting rope, then it will be in hooking fit with the petroleum instrument salvaging connector, and finally the whole petroleum instrument is driven to rise out of the drilling well, thereby realizing the salvaging of the petroleum instrument. Generally, the petroleum instrument salvaging connector has a stair-shaped salvaging hole, and the petroleum instrument salvaging head can be hooked on the stair-shaped face of the stair-shaped salvaging hole, thus it can be in hooking fit with the petroleum instrument salvaging connector. Referring to FIG. 1, it is a schematic diagram showing the salvaging of a petroleum instrument provided in one corresponding patent application of the present inventors. The insertion rod 07 of the salvaging head 01 is set with two clamping pieces (clamping piece 04 and clamping piece 06), which are both hinged to the insertion rod 07 and will be in a retracted state when passing, along with the insertion rod 07, through a hole section of the stair-shaped salvaging hole 03 that has a small diameter. When the two clamping pieces completely enter the a hole section of the stair-shaped salvaging hole 03 that has a large diameter, they will be in an unfolded state under the action of a compression spring 05, and finally the two clamping pieces can be in hooking fit with the stair-shaped face of the stair-shaped salvaging hole 03 under the action that the lifting rope lifts the salvaging head 01, thereby the hooking of the salvaging head 01 and the petroleum instrument salvaging connector 02 is realized.
It is known that, during petroleum drilling, a drilling head is generally driven by the slurry to rotate so as to realize the drilling of the drilling head. During the process in which the slurry is delivered to the drilling head along the cavity of the drill rod, when the slurry passes through the gap between the petroleum instrument and the inner wall of the drill rod, solid particles in the slurry may enter the stair-shaped salvaging hole of the petroleum instrument salvaging connector 02, and finally the solid particles may be deposited in the stair-shaped salvaging hole 03 deeper and deeper, or even cover the stair-shaped face of the stair-shaped salvaging hole 03. In this case, it is very difficult for the insertion rod 07 of the salvaging head 01 to enter the stair-shaped salvaging hole 03 together with the two clamping pieces, thus the two clamping pieces cannot be in the unfolded state in which they are in hooking fit with the stair-shaped face of the stair-shaped salvaging hole 03. As a result, it will be unable to salvage the petroleum instrument, and the replacing or repairing of the petroleum instrument will be seriously influenced.